Hidden Leaf Fox
by FantasyWriter666
Summary: The sanin adopts a girl who had be chased by assassins. How will this choice change the future of the Hidden leaf village. And, when Amber's dream almost becomes a reality, will she give up everything in order to save her true home, or will she remain loyal to the hidden leaf village? Read to find out. Summery sucks. Rated for language.


**Kura: I recently got back into Naruto so I am gonna post two naruto stories up. I won't guarantee fast updates but I will try. Also, my friend Vyrion and I are writing a fanfiction called Forbidden Friendship: It all begins. It will be posted on my account but it's written by both of us so look out for that.**

**Naruto: Alright! FantasyWriter666 does not own Naruto. She owns her Oc's, plot and imagination! Believe it.**

**Kura: Thanks Naruto. Anyway, just a fair warning, my Oc in this story is a demon but she is considered one of the friendlier ones. **

_Oc: Amber, medium red eyes with long red hair. She has nine tails and two fox ears on the top of her head. She is the daughter of the Kyuubi and adopted by Orochimaru at the age of four. Everything else will be explained in the story._

**Kura: I said she was the Kyuubi's daughter because I like the idea that a leaf ninja provoked the Kyuubi into attacking the village because he watched the ninja kill his kit and mate. It sounds bad and mean but that is how I am doing these two stories, although, they will have my own little twist to them. Also there are the Akatsuki but not the original.**

**Hinata: R...Read and Re…review please. FantasyWriter666 will accept constructive criticism but no…not flames.**

"Kai!" Human speech

"_Kai!" _Humanthoughts

"**Kai!" **Demon speech

"_**Kai!" **_Demon thoughts

Chapter 1: Fox girl:

A gust of wind a pant for breath was the only thing that was heard in the quiet forest as a four year old girl ran. She glanced behind her and saw the two assassins gaining on her. She whimpered as she fell through the trees and landed in front of a portal. On the other side she saw another forest and a desert. She whimpered again and jumped through it. She ran for the forest, trying to get far enough away in order to stop for a rest.

In another part of the forest:

A group of three sat around a fire, eating rabbit's as they rested. The only female of the grouped sighed as she looked around.

"Everything okay, Tsunade-hime?" One of her teammates asked. He had long white hair and a large metal forehead protector with a leaf on it. He wore a full body grey suit and a red jacket with wooden sandals.

"I'm fine jiraiya. Just can't wait to see the village." Tsunade said. Their other teammate nodded. He had long black hair with a normal head band around his forehead with a leaf symbol on it. He wore black pants, and long sleeve black shirt and a green vest with black ninja boots. Tsunade smiled slightly at the two. She had medium blonde hair that was in a small pony tail and had a few strands framing her face. She wore black capris, a long grey shirt and a green jacket with blue ninja boots. She also wore a blue stone necklace around her neck. Jiraiya looked around as the trees began to rustle nearby.

With the girl:

The girl tripped, sending her face down into the dirt. She slowly got up as her nine tails and two ears faded from view leaving her with her medium red hair, red eyes and simple black pants and a red shirt. She didn't wear any shoes. She continued to run, her legs hurting and her arm bleeding. She saw smoke ahead and closed her eyes, thinking it was them and they were waiting for her. With her eyes closed she didn't notice an up-rooted tree root as she tripped again, sending her toppling into the clearing and into Tsunades's surprised lap. She whimpered as she tried to get up, using one arm to push herself away and looked at the three. Orochimaru looked her over and noticed the blood.

"Tsunade, she is bleeding." He said, slowly getting up and moving closer to the girl. The girl tensed and closed her eyes again, thinking he was gonna kill her. She hid her tears and silently shook. Her eyes widened and head shot up as Orochimaru lifted her up and Tsunade carefully walked over and healed her arm. Orochimaru felt and watched the girl calm as Jiraiya joined them. The girls red eyes looked around, trying to take in her surroundings.

"We're not gonna hurt you child. My name is Orochimaru. These are my teammates Jiraiya and Tsunade. What is your name?" Orochimaru asked. The girl looked at him in surprise.

"Amber…you're not gonna kill me?" Amber asked. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as he shook his head no. Amber smiled slightly before falling asleep in his arms, nuzzling close to him.

"I wonder what she meant by that? What are we gonna do with her?" Jiraiya asked, nervously looking around. Orochimaru lifted his scroll and slid it into place.

"She is coming with us." He said. His teammates nodded and followed him home.

Same time: Unknown location:

Two people bowed as their king growled.

"Where is she?!" He hollered. The two men didn't flinch and chuckled. They both looked up at their king.

"She disappeared into the human area. They will kill her for you, my lord." The leader said, giving a fanged smile. The king calmed and laughed.

"Excellent." He said, dismissing the two.

With Tsunade: Orochimaru's PoV:

I glanced around as we continued to walk. Amber was still asleep in my arms and had a content look on her face. Tsunade and Jiraiya were talking as we reached the gates. The guards looked surprised but nodded and allowed us to enter. Amber's eyes popped open as we entered, looking around in confusion.

"Orochimaru-san, where are we?" She asked me. She had more color in her face and her eyes were full of life, like they should be.

"We are in the leaf village little one. We are currently heading to the hokage's office to talk to our sensei." I explained. Amber smiled softly again. I felt her stomach growl and made a mental not to get something to eat once we were done. The villagers bowed as we passed and we bowed back, Amber continued to look around as we entered the office and headed straight for the hokage's room.

"Mission Complete, Sensei." Tsunade said, handing the scroll over and smirking. Our sensei nodded and handed each of us our pay.

"Excellent. Orochimaru, who is in your arms?" He said. Amber tensed and looked away, hiding her face in my shoulder. The hokage looked hurt at her gesture.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked, looking at everyone. I shook my head and moved her so she was facing the hokage.

"Sensei, this is Amber. She found her, well, she found us in the forest. She had a large gash in her arm and was exhausted. When she found out we weren't gonna kill her, she fell asleep." I explained. Amber shivered and whimpered in my arms. The hokage's eyes were filled with shock.

Normal PoV:

"Amber, my name is Sabatori, the third hokage of the leaf. How old are you?" He asked, being gentle with her and trying not to scare her. Amber looked up at him and tilted her head slightly.

_'So cute.' _Everyone thought as she thought a minute.

"I'm four, Sabatori-sama." She finally responded. Orochimaru glared again as the others gasped. Amber looked around as Sabatori cleared his throat.

"Amber, if I may. Where did you come from and what happened?" He asked. Amber tensed again and tears started to form.

"I come from Onikage, a village of shadows and demons. I don't really know what happened myself. One minute I'm playing with my friends and the next, I'm being chased by assassins the king hired to kill me." Amber responded her voice cracking and tears falling. Orochimaru held her closer, trying to calm her down. The hokage's own eyes started filling with tears at the sound of her whimpering.

"Orochimaru, is there something you would like to ask?" He asked, noticing Orochimaru's glance. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at their teammate as he took a deep breath.

"Hokage, I know that if you put her into the orphanage she will be afraid because she doesn't know anyone there. She has gotten use to the three of us and, truthfully, I have gotten quite fond of her. With your permission, I would like to adopt her." He said. The three in the room gasped at his announcement.

"Are you ready for that Orochimaru? Are you ready to be a father?" Sabatori said. Orochimaru paused for a minute. Tsunade saw the worry and decided to speak up.

"I would like to point out that he has two teammates that are willing to help and all three of us are willing to learn new things." Sabatori smiled at her, knowing that all three of them were nervous. Amber looked at the Hokage hopefully.

"Please Sabatori-ojii. I want to stay with Orochimaru-otou, Tsunade-okaa and Jiraiya-Otoo." Amber said quietly. The whole room looked at her before Sabatori smiled.

"Of course you can stay with them. The only problem is living situations." Sabatori said. Tsunade looked at the two before looking at Sabatori.

"As one of the founding clans and current head of the family, I will allow my teammates, Orochimaru and Jiraiya, along with our adopted daughter/niece, Amber to live within the Senju complex." She said. Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Sabatori and the two, now visible, Anbu gasped at her. She gave them a look that dared them to deny and, when no one did, she signed the adoption papers. Orochimaru and Jiraiya followed with their signatures and, when it was all over, smiled. Tsunade lifted Amber up out of Orochimaru's arms and hugged her.

"Welcome to the family, Amber Senju." She said. Amber smiled widely and hugged her. Sabatori smiled at the scene.

"Sensei, we are gonna take Amber to get some new cloths and things for her room so we can get her settled in." Tsunade said. The three bowed and left. Orochimaru noticed that Amber was humming to herself as they walked. He suddenly remembered something.

"Let's get something to eat. I know that she is hungry." He said. The three nodded and Amber smelled the air.

"Shrimp!" She said her eyes wide and full of happiness. The group laughed and went to the ramen shop. When they arrived they saw a blonde haired man with three kids, all who were inhaling their ramen.

"How may I help you today Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jiraiya?" The owner said. The blonde haired man looked over.

"One shrimp, beef, chicken and pork ramen please." Tsunade ordered, setting Amber onto a stool and sitting next to her with the guys. The owner nodded and started the ramen. A large grumble was heard as Amber watched the owner toss in the shrimp and she blushed, causing the people around her to chuckle.

"Hungry little one?" Jiraiya asked, controlling his laughter. Amber lowered her head in silence and the three knew something was wrong. The blonde haired man looked over at them fully as Orochimaru pulled her into his lap.

"Amber, when was the last time you ate something?" He asked. Amber paused for a moment as she thought about it.

**Kura: Chapter end!**

**Tsunade: You better hurry and update this. *glares***

**Kura: *shivers* well you see Tsunade, unless I get at LEAST two reviews I will not update this story. So please review so Tsunade-sama doesn't kill me!**

**Tsunade: Review People!**

**~FantasyWriter666**


End file.
